"Time in a Tree" by Raleigh Ritchie
Time in a Tree is a song by British singer-songwriter and hip-hop recording artist Raleigh Ritchie. It was produced by GRADES and written by Ritchie. The song was released on August 2nd, 2018 as a non-album single. Lyrics Chorus I just want time in a tree I need a place just for me Somewhere that I can be free Keep the faith and just be what you'll be 1 I guess rules are there to break But I make mistakes like they were handed on a plate When I try to leave sometimes, I'm standing in the way I'm on the edge of crying all the time, ‘cause I can't human right 2 What a state I get wound up, from the ground up and I don't know why Turn the sound up, drown the noise out swallow (whoa), don't cry Got an anxious heart, and it's stone made Can't take paper or heartbreak Did Billy Joel have self esteem? Maybe Vienna wouldn't wait for me Chorus I just want time in a tree I need a place just for me Somewhere that I can be free Keep the faith and just be what you'll be 3 Do you ever feel like, you could live a real life? Like everybody else in the real world, you could be a real girl? You could be a wizard, or you could be in NASA, you could write fiction, you could tame raptors Most days I struggle and I get snappy Fuck all that, I just wanna be happy 4 Swimming against the current Am I wrong? Can you show me a warrant? Honestly, I'm a bomb Abhorrent I'm on it, I get it, I've got it I wanna be 10 again, just me and Sonic And nobody telling me I should be more than I am Back when I had a plan Chorus I, I just want time in a tree I need a place just for me (for me) Somewhere that I can be free (can be free) Keep the faith and just be (just be) what you'll be Bridge I've seen things that I never should have seen Said too many things I didn't mean Hurt myself too many times to count I need to let it out, and just release Been lying to myself too long Been trying by myself too long I can't relax, I'm too distracted I can't hack it, hmm I'm needy, greedy Love me, feed me Let's be a family It'll take a village to make a man of me So why couldn't you love me? It's all I need Chorus I just want time in a tree I need a place just for me Somewhere that I can be free Keep the faith and just be what you'll be Why This Song Rocks #Beautiful vocals from Raleigh. #Nice rapping in the fourth verse. #Very emotional and moving. #Great lyrics. #It has an interesting music video. #It's a song about needing peace once in a while. Music Videos Category:Pop Category:R&B Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Songs that will make you cry Category:Rap Category:UK